Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep The Missing Link Final Act
by YukikazeRailgun
Summary: How will Aqua and Ventus bring about the end to their beloved friend Ark who has become a death element?


Many months after Ark had become a death element, the unversed appeared greatly in number. Chaos ensued all across the worlds. Even the heartless were no match for his unknowable power and infinite evil. All who opposed him were killed and their hearts devoured. And with every heart Ark devoured, the stronger he became. The only placed left unscathed was twilight town. But that was soon about to change. "Run all you want! Like it'll make a difference!" Ark yelled to ward the residence fleeing in terror. He began to attack. And in only a matter of minutes everyone in twilight own was dead except one. Ark slowly walked toward the young boy cowering in the ticket office at the train station. "Hi~!" He said with a vicious smile on his face. "Someone hel—UWAA!" Ark impaled the boy with his maliceblade and devoured his heart. He sighed. "Maaan. I need to go on a diet. Alright, so that makes…" he pulled a small notebook out of his back pocket. It was filled with notes as to what places he had and hadn't cleared out. Who he had and hadn't destroyed. "Let's see here… Cloud, Sephiroth, Squall, Terra, Mickey, Donald, Goofy all of them… wait. Hahaha! I forgot about two more!" A malice filled smile spread across his face. "How nice to see you again! Aqua… Ventus!" He turned toward them. "Ark! This ends here! And it ends now!" Ventus said, keyblade in hand. Ark laughed again. "You really just don't GET IT do you?!" Ark turned his back toward them pretending to examine his feet. "So, you're gonna fight me then? Better get started. I think you are the only two keyblade wielders left, aren't you?" He turned toward them again, the smile evil smile distorting his otherwise handsome features. His blood red eyes darted from Ventus to Aqua and back again. "Ahhh~! But you doubt yourself, don't you! Don't worry. Dying isn't as painful as they say… I think." Suddenly a dark cloud appear above their heads. "What now?!" Ark yelled a litte agitated. Maleficent descended from the clouds and made a landing behind Ark. "So, who are you, bitch? You're interrupting a great moment here. Maleficent looked toward Ark. "So you are the one are you not?" Ark Raised a dark eyebrow at her. "Yeah what do you want?" I rough smile appeared on her face. "Why, you seem to be strong than any heartless I'd ever met. I have a proposal for you. Why not join me and transforming the universe to our liking and…. What is that?" Ark had pulled out his notebook again. "No, no, no, no… not here? But I thought… ahhh, okay." He put his notebook away and folded his arms. "So what are you, a heartless? No yes? Wait hold on. I just lost interest. And you want ME to work with YOU? I would never work with someone so _pathetic. _Honestly." Maleficent was about to speak when Ark cut her off. "Now if you just go ahead and DIE that'd be super. He grabbed her by the head and squeezed. He kept the pressure up until he crushed her skull. "Ignite." He spoke one word and Maleficent's body ignited, burning until less than ashes remained. "Now that that's over…" He pulled out his notebook and crossed out Maleficent. "Done and done." He looked back at Aqua and Ventus who were shocked at what had transpired. It took them a few moments to regain their composure and draw their keyblades. "This has to end, Ark." Aqua said calmly. He nodded. "Yeah, I can't have you and Ven dogging my heels _forever _y'know." He Summons his maliceblade. "Oh, but look who's joining the party!" He held out his other arm and Terra's keyblade emerged, corrupted and twisted. "That's!" Ventues cried.

"Problem?"

"Ark you… you…"

"Yeah. Me, me, me. Blah blah BLAH! I've heard this speech a thousand times. So both of you come at me. Maybe together you have a chance." Aqua began to gather power. "Command Style: Spellweaver!" a bright light surrounded her. "Oooh nice!" He shot a look at Ventus. "What's wrong~ Ven? Yu don't have the same power as her? Sad." Ventus shook his head and smiled. "No, you need a handicap." Ark cocked his head to one side like a puppy. "Awww! And I thought you'd be happy so see me! You guys are mean!" He readied his maliceblades. And they went at each other. Aqua and Ventus formed the perfect duo balancing offense on both sides of him. "Hah!" He knocked them both back. "Interesting, Aqua! I would've though after that attack your command style would've ended. But it seems to just keep going. I guess the unversed gave you and Ven a good workout huh?"

"Ark…" Aqua said.

"Hmmm?"

"You really are one of a kind you know?"

"Where'd that come from?" Ark was taken a back by that statement. He gave Aqua the same look he would've given to someone who's puppy just got run over by a bus. "That's why… to save you from this…" He laughed. Go for. But this time… I'm not gonna hold back." His maliceblaes began to glow with a dark light. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" A massive burst of power emanated from his very core. "Bring it!" Ventus and Aqua went at him once again swinging and colliding with his attacks. "Come on, come on!" Ark yelled deflecting and attack. They kept going for what seemed like an eternity until Ark found just the tiniest opening Ventus's attack pattern. He went for a kick but Ventus caught it. "What?"

"Surprised, Ark?"

"A little, yeah."

"That was a rhetorical question!" Ventus threw him against a wall and impaled him with his keyblade. Ark struggled for a moment before stopping dead still. "Haaah… haaahh…" Ventus straightened his back out and caught his breath. "Is it over?" He said. And almost immediately after he spoke those words he felt a dark presence behind him. "Veeeennttuuussss~" Ark let a sick smile spread across his face. Before Ventus could react Ark slash him both ways with his maliceblades. Ark went sailing backwards, hit a wall, and fell to the ground. "Well, you first then." He stuck Ventus and his heart emerged from his body. "Ven! Ventus! No!" Aqua cried out. "Ahh…" Ark devoured his heart. "Hehehahahahahaa! Much MUCH better than Terra's! Just like wine. Gotta let it age." He turned to aqua who was crying over losing not one but two of her friends. Ark felt a small pang of remorse. _What is this… sensation? Have I felt it before? _He shook his head, dismissing the thought. "Well you have two choices. One stand there while I cut you up. Or Stand there while I cut you up. Which is it?" He crossed his malice blades ready to attack. I high pitched sound resonated through the air. "Huh…" Ark looked at his hands. His maliceblades had been broken off at the handle. "Well that wasn't very nice. Do you know how long it takes to regenerate those? About a week. You got that. A whole week!"

"What's wrong, are you scared? Don't worry. Dying isn't as bad as they say… I think."

"Oh, you are so gonna die." Aqua charged him attacking. Ark kept nimbly dodging every swing. _What is this? She's not angry. She isn't letting the darkness take over? So why? Why is she getting faster?! _Ark got thinly cut across his face. He was so surprised about being injured by her attack he forgot to dodge her next attack which sent him rocketing to the ground. He stood up abruptly. "Damn that hurt!"

"Haaaaah!" Aqua went in for one final strike. However Ark effortlessly batted the keyblade out of her hands and gripped he throat squeezing it with a huge smile on his face. "A…Ark. You have to listen… you are not.. a monster." The expression on his face changed to one of disbelief and surprise. _What? What the hell is this?! _"Ahh! You are not a monster!" Aqua summond her keyblade back in her hands and impaled Ark with all the strength she had left. "Huah!" Ark looked down. "What is…" Sudden;y he felt something shatter inside of him. He fell to his knees and Aqua caught him going to her knees as well. She held him in a tight embrace, the twilight sun illuminating them like a beacon. "I was this close to snuffing your life out like a candle. Don't you get it? I was something very… I wasn't me. I was something else." Aqua held him close and said "If you wanted to kill me, you would've done it, period. But somehow I knew you weren't completely gone."

"You know what happens now. Everyone get's their heart back, time goes back to the way it used to be. I'll have never existed. And you'll forget this ever happened." Ark felt like crying, but he held it in. When Aqua had struck him that final time she had shattered his heart. He was about to vanish. "Ark?" Aqua said in a near whisper. "Yeah?" He replied in a weak voice. "I love you." He couldn't hold it in anymore. He began to silently let tears fall from his eyes as he said. "I know." He held her back as tightly as she held him. A bright light began to envelop the world as everything returned to normal. Suddenly Aqua found herself watching Ventus and Terra spar. She felt something wet trail down her face. She wiped it away. _What? Why am I crying? _"Uh, Aqua? Are you okay?" Terra said concerned. "H-huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired is all."

"Oh I see. Well were done sparring for today. We should all get some sleep."

"Yeah." Terra waves as he went back inside. Aqua stared it her hand blankly for a moment then looked into the star filled sky. "Why… Why does it feel like someone's missing? Why does this world seem… empty?" She shook her head and she yawn. "No time to worry about that. I have an exam tomorrow."


End file.
